yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Yaku Zaishi
Yaku Zaishi ist ein Schüler an der Akademi High School und ein Mitglied des Wissenschaftsklubs. Aussehen Yaku hat grüne Augen und zurückgegeltes, graues Haar, in dem einzelne grüne Strähnen sind. Er trägt die Standard-Uniform, außer der Spieler passt sie an. Wie alle Mitglieder im Wissenschaftsklub trägt er ein kleines Technikgerät am Kopf. Seins ist eine elektrische "Brille", welche seine Augen verdeckt, auf der seine Emotionen durch verschiedene LEDs, in Form von Augen dargestellt werden. Löst sich der Wissenschaftsklub auf, trägt er die "Brille" nicht mehr. Wenn er im Wissenschaftsklub ist, trägt er einen schwarzen Bodysuit und darüber einen weißen Laborkittel. Persönlichkeit thumb|Yaku schaut ernst in die KameraVon den Persönlichkeiten, welche sich derzeit im Spiel befinden, besitzt Yaku die Persönlichkeit Streber. Sieht er, wie Yandere-chan jemanden umbringt oder findet er eine Leiche, wird er seine Klassenlehrerin Shiori Risa alarmieren und zum Tatort führen, außer es wurde bereits ein Lehrer alarmiert, dann wird er sich in seinem Klassenraum verstecken. Er ist nicht in der Lage sich oder andere zu verteidigen. Versucht man ein Foto von ihm zu machen, wird er ernst in die Kamera schauen. Laut seinem Schülerprofil ist er ein junger Chemiker, der besessen davon ist verschieden Chemikalien zu kombinieren und sich die Resultate anzuschauen. Er liebt es irgendwelche Chemikalien miteinander zu vermischen. Er ist immer vage und ausweichend, wenn man ihn nach seinen Absichten fragt. Sein am Kopf fixiertes Gerät ist in der Lage seine derzeitgen Gefühle zu erkennen und darzustellen. Routine Zitate "So, there are these invisible monsters that feed off of negative emotions. If these monsters grow powerful enough, they can influence human behaivior, which results in crimes like murder. There's a small number of people who have the ability to see and fight the monsters. Only females can have this power. The show is about magical girls who can see and fight the monsters. Their power depends on how many admirers they have, so the magical girls are usually pop idols. All of them are actresses, singers, models, super-popular bloggers, and things like that. Their power gets weaker when they're far away from their fans, so the Japanese magical girls stay in Japan, the American magical girls stay in America, and so on. Are you getting all of this? If they stopped being popular, then they would lose their power - so they have to juggle their public celebrity life with their secret magical girl life. THAT'S where it gets interesting. The protagonist is a girl named Miyuki who isn't a celebrity, she's just the most popular girl in her school. The other magical girls look down on her because sehr's nothing like them. The show is about Miyuki's struggle to cut it as a magical girl even though she's reatively weak, and none of the other magical girls respect her. Trust me, man, this show is freaking amazing. I don't want to spoil it, but it gets REALLY GOOD once Miyuki starts getting stronger than some of the veteran magical girls, and they start...ah...just trust me, you NEED to watch this show." "One of the main characters is a swimsuit model who has millions of fans because she's super busty." "Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki!" "If you saw the show, you'd understand!" "Also, da sind diese unsichtbaren Monster, die sich von negativen Gefühlen ernähren. Wenn diese Monster mächtig genug werden, können sie das menschliche Verhalten beeinflussen, was zu Verbrechen wie Mord führt. Es gibt eine kleine Anzahl von Menschen, die die Fähigkeit haben, die Monster zu sehen und zu bekämpfen. Nur Frauen können diese Macht haben. Die Show handelt von Magical Girls, die die Monster sehen und bekämpfen können. Ihre Macht hängt davon ab, wie viele Bewunderer sie haben, also sind die Magical Girls normalerweise Idole. Sie alle sind Sängerinnen, Models, super-populäre Blogger und so weiter. Ihre Macht wird schwächer, wenn sie weit weg von ihren Fans sind, also bleiben die japanischen Magical Girls in Japan, die amerikanischen Magical Girls bleiben in Amerika und so weiter. Verstehst Du das alles? Wenn sie aufhörten, berühmt zu sein, dann würden sie ihre Macht verlieren - also müssen sie ihr öffentliches Promi-Leben mit ihrem geheimen, Magical Girlleben unter einen Hut bringen. HIER fängt es an interessant zu werden. Die Protagonistin ist ein Mädchen namens Miyuki, das keine Berühmtheit ist, sie ist einfach das beliebteste Mädchen in ihrer Schule. Die anderen Magical Girls sehen auf sie herab, weil sie kein bisschen wie sie ist. Die Show handelt von Miyukis Kampf, es als ein magisches Mädchen zu schaffen, obwohl sie relativ schwach ist und keines der anderen Magical Girls sie respektiert. Vertrau mir, alter, diese Show ist wirklich unglaublich. Ich will es nicht spoilern, aber es wird WIRKLICH GUT, sobald Miyuki anfängt stärker zu werden als einige der Veteranen der Magical Girls, und sie fangen an ... ah ... vertrau mir einfach, du MUSST diese Show sehen." "Einer der Hauptcharaktere ist ein Badeanzug-Model, das Millionen von Fans hat, weil sie super große Brüste hat." "Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki!" "Wenn du die Show gesehen hättest, würdest du es verstehen!" - Yaku in seinem Gespräch mit Horo am Montag - "Dude, you NEED to keep watching. It gets REALLY good about halfway through the first season." "No, you don't get it! The first half of the show is there to TRICK people into THINKING that they're watching a typical magical girl show, and then, BAM, the plot twists start dropping!" "Yyyyyes, technically, BUT! If you were planning to drop the show, then it was totally worth it! You need to understand this: Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki is a DECONSTRUCTION of magical girl shows!" "It takes the concept of magical girls, and then applies it to real life. Like, how hard would your life actually be if you really were a magical girl? That's what the show is about!" "Yeah, but, Miyuki does it differently! Trust me, dude - truuuuust me! Keep watching. You NEED to!" "Alter, Du MUSST weiter schauen. Es wird WIRKLICH gut, in etwa der zweiten Hälfte der ersten Staffel." "Nein, Du verstehst es nicht! Die erste Hälfte der Show ist da um Leute AUSZUTRICKSEN und sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie DENKEN, dass sie typische Magical Girl Show sehen und dann, BÄM, die Plot Twists kommen einer nach dem anderen! "Jjjjja, technisch gesehen schon, ABER! Wenn Du geplant hast die Show fallen zu lassen, war es das absolut wert! Du musst das verstehen: Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki ist eine Dekonstruktion von Magical Girl Shows! "Es nimmt das Konzept von Magical Girls und überträgt dieses aufs echte Leben. Nach dem Motto, wie hart würde Dein Leben tatsächlich sein, wenn Du ein Magical Girl wärst? Das ist es, worum es in der Show geht!" "Ja, aber Misuki macht es anders! Vertrau mir, alter - vertrauuuuu mir! Du musst!" - Yaku in seinem Gespräch mit Horo am Dienstag - "Have you been watching it?" "That's what makes it so good! It lays out all these tropes, and then it SUBVERTS the tropes!" "I can't let you drop the show, dude! I need you to know that there's a payoff coming soon!" "You don't get it, dude, you just don't get it! The show's creators are brilliant! Geniuses!" "Oh man, I can't WAIT until you hit episode 7. I wish I could see the look on your face..." "Hast Du sie Dir weiter angeschaut?" "Das ist es, was sie so gut macht! Es legt all diese Motive aus und UNTERGRÄBT diese Motive dann!" "Ich kann Dich die Show nicht fallen lassen, alter! Ich muss Dich wissen lassen, dass es sich bald auszahlen wird!" "Du verstehst es nicht, alter, Du verstehst es einfach nicht! Die Schöpfer der Show sind brillant! Genies!" "Oh man, Ich kann es nicht ABWARTEN, dass Du Episode 7 erreichst. Ich wünschte ich könnte Deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen..." - Yaku in seinem Gespräch mit Horo am Mittwoch - "Aaaaand? Aaaaand?" "WHAAAAAT?" "No way. You're just trying to ACT like you're unimpressed, but I know it surprised you!" "That was SUBTLE FORESHADOWING." "Uuuuund? Uuuuund?" "WAAAAAAS?" "Auf keinen Fall. Du versuchst nur unbeeindruckt zu WIRKEN, aber ich weiß, dass es Dich überrascht hat!" "Das war SUBTILES ANDEUTEN." - Yaku in seinem Gespräch mit Horo am Donnerstag - "DUDE! Seriously?! Wh-what was your favorite part?!" "...Okay, yeah, but...what about the character development? The plot twists? The subversion of popular tropes? The deconstruction of the magical girl genre? The deep, philosophical introspection?" "...but...but...deconstruction..." "...you're not worthy...you don't DESERVE to watch Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki!" "Don't talk to me." "ALTER! Ernsthaft?! Wa-as war dein Lieblingspart?" "...Okay, yeah, aber...was ist mit der Charakterentwicklung? Den Plot Twists? Die Untergrabung der bekannten Motive? Die Dekonstruktion des Magical Girl Genres? Die tiefsinnige, philosophische Selbstkritik?" "...aber ...aber Dekonstruktion..." "...Du bist nicht würdig ...Du VERDIENST es nicht Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki zu sehen!?" "Rede nicht mit mir." - Yaku in seinem Gespräch mit Horo am Freitag - Trivia * Er wurde im 1. Juli 2018 Build hinzugefügt. * Sein Name ist ein Wortspiel aus dem japanischen Wort für "Apotheker"(薬剤師), welches yakuzaishi ausgesprochen wird. Galerie Yaku Zaishi.png|1. Porträt, vom 01. Juli 2018 Student_63.png|2. Porträt, vom 13. September 2018 & 4. Porträt, vom 11. Dezember 2018 YakuAnzug.png|3. Porträt, vom 06. Dezember 2018 YakuProfil.png|1. Profil, vom 01. Juli 2018 Build YakuProfilnew.png|2. Profil, vom 01. Dezember 2018 Kategorie:Schüler Kategorie:Streber Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Wissenschaftsklub Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Klasse 2-2